


Bound

by Hitzvl



Category: Frozen (2013), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, One Shot, School Dances, Shut Up And Dance song theme, Smut in bonus chapter, dorky, un-related - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzvl/pseuds/Hitzvl
Summary: Can I dance? No. No I cannot. And does my brother care? No. No he does not.But here I am, that smug little shit watching me as he works from the safety of the refreshments stand.I don't care what he says; I'm social dammit. A social butterfly. The fucking sun itself! I don't need to be here. Kristoff and his damn agendas- Oh she's cute....I'm still mad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Temporary Home For Misfits (I hope ya'll are doing well wherever you've found yourselves)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Temporary+Home+For+Misfits+%28I+hope+ya%27ll+are+doing+well+wherever+you%27ve+found+yourselves%29).



> **Inspired by** Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon 
> 
>  
> 
> **It must have been a few years back or more when this song got popular on the radios. And I fucking loved it. My friends, my roommates (except one who now hates it with undying passion ahahah), and even my dad.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Every time this song came on it brought out a playfully bouncing mood and everyone started to sing and dance like the idiots we are. The song brought life in our mundane lives and lots of joy and I was more than thrilled at the idea of implementing this song into something else that brings me joy; Elsanna.**
> 
>  
> 
> **If you haven't heard the song; don't bother reading until you do, yeah? We may not agree, but for me and my little pack of misfits, it was another excuse to rock out and that makes it a great song in my book, especially when it can move a crowd (crowd, ha) of people with simple joy.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh yeah, for giggles the girls kinda have a switched set of personalities. And its implied maybe twice or more Anna's distaste and anxiety for dances stem from a very bad experience with our boy Hans. I know I shit on him a lot, to each their own in regard to their thoughts, but I have known men like him who have made the women I love in my life (platonically) break down and cry many times. So I hope his man-nipples itch for all eternity. No one approaches someone rubbing their nipples all the time. Okay this is a really fucking long note. I'm sorry.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Have at it.**

Music rolled along the bouncing colored lights, alighting the dim, wide building as bodies pushed against one another at a feverish pace. The base of the song traveled into the floor, causing her feet to tingle with each pulsing thump. Her heart matched the speed of the beat as bodies spun and twisted faster among each other, crushing her. _Why did I even come here.. I hate crowds._ She shook her head bitterly, strawberry-blonde almost a blood-red in the odd swiveling, ever changing lights. Nervously she tugged the lip of her favorite baseball cap down, eyes still stuck to her obviously worn combat boots. The dark leather straps were the only thing securing them onto her feet, shoe strings long turned ornamental from use. She grimaced. _They really have seen better days._ The rubber of one toe was peeling off, the soles grounded down a bit too deep. Sighing she slipped her hands into her equally worn light blue jeans, knees permanently stained from grassy and muddied adventures she and her brother Kristoff got into. Though in their defense, it tended to happen whenever they let lose the family dog, Sven, who would take it upon his furry self to charge through the forest surrounding their home. More times than she'd care to admit had been spent trailing after that happy bounding mutt. And Sven.

Her smile ended quickly as shoulders, arms, and legs continuously slammed into her as she struggled through the ocean of young adults, trying to find some reprieve. Sweat and various cheap fragrances assaulted her nostrils with every passing body, almost tortuously so. _God, how many people seriously can there be in this place? Don't they know just because it's a pretty face that offers a hand doesn't mean their stupid dance will end in a happily ever after? You can't faithlessness just trust someone like that. Dancing should be... Intimate or otherwise in a fun group with friends._ She was sure there was a popping sound as she finally tore away from the human wave and she wasted no time in putting distance to it. Her eyes scanned the old roller rink. It had been cheaply renovated by their college for 'fund raising' events. Such as this. The walls had been painted over in orange and black, the school colors, but the floors remained the same purple starry mash up. Somehow it all just amused her. If it weren't for Oaken's incredible marketing skills she doubted the school would even be able to fund lights for the night classes much less this. She picked her eyes up from the glittery floor, bangs falling free from her cap. Anna honestly was feeling too sapped of energy to even care anymore as she looked about the fence railings where tables lay littered with people who somehow managed to keep a conversation going through the pounding noise.

An itch to run and go to a place more her style, with people more her taste, was only growing by the minute. _Seriously. I should've never let him talk me into this._ It might've been all the nerves but an overwhelming dryness had set in her mouth and she began seeking a ruffled set of blond hair and found two in the back left. She tried to refrain from all but running to the small stand that held an assortment of drinks. She waited in line behind a few people, scanning the items listed on a large sheet behind the two young adults dressed in finely pressed coattails, pantsuits, rigidly dripping in butler behavior. _They're taking their jobs way too seriously...They look like they should be carpooling at a fancy up-class event, not some cheap shitty dance._

The redheads eyes bulged at the drink prices. " _Five_ dollars for a soda! Are you _serious_?" _Robbery. Pure robbery._ Still balking at the outrageous price it took a rather impressive cough behind her to jolt her back to reality, causing her to clumsily stumble up to the front. She was far from done with her rant as she pointed savagely towards the decorated sign. "I could almost buy a whole twelve pack for that price; don't I at least get a sister discount? This is crazy; college students can't afford five dollar sodas. Who's stupid, sadistic idea was this? I demand to talk to them! Oaken is _not_ a thief."

The bulkier blonde man simply folded his arms, a grin playing along his face while he shrugged."These things aren't easy to fund, you should know that. Complain to someone else, no favorites. Are you getting a drink or not Anna? I know the real reason you're up here has nothing to do with steep drink prices, and if so? Then I was right about you seriously needing to get out more." She hissed as she fished into her pockets until finding a few crumbled ones and fives in the leather jacket that she proudly bought a few years back. It was something she had saved up and worked really hard for. She glared further at her chuckling brother as he handed her a Dr Pepper while she muttered under her breath, moving aside to stand near him, slumping against the orange pillar and sighing. _This just seems to get worse. I could've had two meals from that._ Not wanting to socialize mostly to spite her nosey brother she took to observing her white jacket. _Good old Olaf. Most definitely my best buy ever._ The sides were adorned with black zippers, the pockets on the inside and outside had black zippers. There were more zippers that travelled half up each sleeve, a nice fine zipper here, a zipper there. Zippers were just aesthetically pleasing even I they held no use. It was fact. The white jacket had a nice form fit to her athletic body, another argument she had had with her brother who thought the price for a _just a stupid jacket_ was ridiculous. If it fits like a glove it’s meant to be. Olaf liked warm hugs and who was she to deny them? Another part to this jacket that she adored was the collar. It stood up high enough to protect her neck from the breeze, even having a collar to lace when she zipped the front up. The collar she used though has been once Sven’s before he grew to the size of a damned reindeer. It was all completed with an almost military touch, a very short strap of black, pointed leather to each shoulder buttoned down. What was its purpose? Probably none, like the many extra zippers. Kristoff often laughed she would be barbequed should she ever find herself in a lightning storm.

Kristoff eyed her as he finished up the next two impatient people in line, trying to pacify them with a weak smile and a gentle moving of his paws. The redhead popped the soda can, still frowning, and took a slow long swig, cringing and eyes watering as the fizz hit her. She shook her head and coughed, beating her chest as she bent over partially, Kristoff laughing as he caught sight from the corner of his eye. Before she could snap at him he was granted a free moment, giving him enough time to strut the two steps towards her (for him) and place his rough hand on her shoulder in a gentle, comforting squeeze. She bit her tongue and ended up meekly looking up at him, failing to be upset anymore.

"Anna... You should go back out there."

Her response was immediate. "You go and I'll steal from the poor in your place."

His grin broadened as he laughed again, shaking his shaggy mane. "Funny. Now seriously Anna, get out there and mingle a bit. Make a friend. Meet someone. Someone that doesn't have fur and that requires my special talents to translate."

Anna snorted and covered her mouth in embarrassment as she did, looking at him bemused."I can't believe you actually still do that. I'm 22 now Kristoff. Not five! And I certainly do not lack friends." Kristoff got a smug look on his face and Anna blanched as she eyed him warily.“What is it now, o’ _brother_ of mine.”

“I noticed you studying that jacket of yours.”

“Don’t you fucking say it.”

“I don’t blame you for regretting your absurd purchase.”

“Leave Olaf alone, it’s my baby dammit! That makes you the uncle so be nice.”

Kristoff watched his sister fume, her cheeks puffing out in annoyance and he fought to remain serious with her.“I’m the uncle of a-”

“I heard the words the moment they left my mouth. Drop it.”

“No, no.  I want to be clear on this.”

Anna leaned her head back on the pillar, giving him a nasty side eye.“Fuck off.”

“Ouch. I’m gonna tell mom.”

“Then I’ll tell dad.”

“Tell him what? That you are uncouth? He knows that.”

“I’ll tell him that you are being a jerk! And making fun of Olaf  which even he agrees is part of the family.”

“At that price it indeed should be.”

“I paid for it!”

“YOWIO.”

“What the fuck does that mean.”

“…You Only Wear It Once?”

“Is that a thing now!?”

“No but it could be.”

“Seriously.. How do these things even take off. I mean, who starts them. Why; to what purpose?” Kristoff narrowed his eyes.“Oh no…now what you big oaf.”

“I know what you’re doing.”

Anna took a quick sip of her drink.“No you don’t”

"You're stalling."

Anna looked at him fully, green undershirt twisting against her toned body. "I am so not stalling."

Affronted as she sounded he returned to laughing at her, his body slowly turning towards the dance floor, scanning."You so are. Look, enough of this. We hang out enough at home. If you been paying attention to anything but Olaf you’d have noticed that chick over there has had her eye on you for some time. Go try and talk with her." Anna's teal eyes widened as she stood straight up, observing the massive crowd, trying to discern who this mystery girl could be. Kristoff rolled his eyes and pointed to the tables a bit off to the right of them, a small group of same aged woman chatting lightly, all holding one of those horribly overpriced sodas in hand.

There stood Meg, she was in Anna’s Physics class, and wearing a less than appropriate cut dress, crimson red with black sparkles, it snugly hugging her as matching heels added to her fancy, open but not trashy look. A different girl, far more reserved, was animatedly telling a story, her grey hoodie and black bob bouncing as she chopped at the table, the drinks jumping. A few yelps we heard even over the blaring music and excitedly buzzing crowd. The brunette closest to the storyteller used her book to bop her companion on the head, fixing a loose strand back into the pretty kept bun. Anna found herself smiling at the group, Meg holding her stomach as she bent back and openly laughed as the two girls started to bicker. She was about to ask her brother what he meant when her eyes caught sight of white golden hair.

It quickly slipped away between Meg and another. Anna craned her neck around, recapturing a glimpse of the golden blonde, a grin on her petite face as a longer haired blonde, more yellow in shade, nudged and said something to her before settling her head back to the table tiredly. _Ah.. I'm surprised the resident 'Sleeping Beauty' even showed or had the time for that matter between her jobs and classes. But this.. Other blonde, could.. could it be_ her _Kristoff meant..? People would kill for that figure_. Anna's eyes shut down all thoughts of proper behavior as she raked them down the other blondes body. Those dark blue jeans fit like a dream on the woman, her white collar suit shirt loosely arched about her hips, which Anna to extra time to note appreciatively. A couple of buttons were undone at the top; teasing but giving away nothing. A single braid held the thick snowy locks in place, bangs slicked back in way that made Anna catch her breath. Those blue eyes of hers were looking straight back at Anna again, this time holding their contact, a very tiny smile, and she might be pushing the thought, but possibly a faint blush dusted her cheeks before her gaze went back to her group. Meg and the girl with the bobbed cut both glanced at Anna too before turning back to their table. Anna's own freckled cheeks started to grow warm. There was no way she hadn't been look at her this time.

She glanced hesitantly at her smirking brother. "Elsa...?" Her voice squeaked it out. She scowled inwardly. Kristoff kindly left it alone as he only nodded. _Dammit_. Anna looked again at the group and Elsa swiveled her head back towards Meg. It appeared there was a light argument going on, Meg's smirk only half visible with the blonde's head blocking the rest. _Okay that's about as subtle as a train.. Dammit._ She sighed and shook herself. "I hate it when you're right. You know that?"

He ignored her grumble and bopped her hat before turning back to his station. "I know, but you love me for it. Now go on Anna! I did _not_ spend two weeks bribing your unsocial ass out here to avoid people."

She huffed again, tossing a hand on her hip. "...Easy for you to say, man who communicates on an intricate level with a _dog_." He shoots her a look, nudging his chin back in the direction of the beautiful blonde woman and her companions. Anna was warm again as for the fourth time she noticed those eyes upon her body. Her heart stopped its beating and they stared at each other much longer than the last time. Only this time.. Anna had boldly started walking towards Elsa. She was halfway to the girl before halting on the spot, openly blushing hard enough to match her hair. _What will I say? They could be just laughing at me._ Anna hugged Olaf, fiddling with one of the many zippers as she chewed the inside of her cheek. _Did I really just do that? It's official. My brain is no longer under my control. First my eyes, now my brain; God what else will this beauty take from me? And we've yet to even speak. Great. Just fucking great._ That didn't seem to be a problem to ponder over long though as those hips started to sway closer and closer until the gap between the two women was barely there. Mere feet apart had Anna finding her voice was the next thing the enchantress had devoid her of.

The blonde smiled, arms politely folded before her, as she searched Anna's face as if she did not just cat-walk over to her. "Hey."

Anna jumped. "What? Oh, no, I mean, yes! Hi. I- I'm Anna. You're beautiful." She extended a hand. _Stuttering? Smooth Anna, real smooth. Wait. Did I just...?_

A small giggle filled her ears and she felt a cool hand slip delicately into her own in a surprisingly firm shake."I know who you are. I'm-" 

"Elsa." Anna said breathlessly, not once blinking. _Of course I know who you are… I’ve only ever crushed on you since you transferred into my Chem class._ Elsa was kind if not a bit quiet and maybe a tad bit overly serious in class.. But with her friends she was chill. Elsa’s cousin, Punzie, shared stories whenever they sat together at lunch, so to say Anna knew who Elsa was... Wasn’t overtly a lie. Hearing your crush admit she knows your name sends mixed feelings of fear and joy.

Said woman's brows rose surprised at Anna’s admittance, Anna smiling sheepishly."I know." They stood there, unable to do more than just look at one another. There was some whistling and shouting behind Elsa as her friends all gave dumb smiles, minus the poor sleeping girl, causing a new wave of nerves to wash over Anna. _Oh shit. I forgot about them._

 "I saw you."

Anna felt stupid as she tilted her head, brows furrowing though privately congratulating herself for not jumping again. "Well I see you..?"

The smile played back on Elsa’s pink lips as she shook her head."I mean I saw you standing here all alone." 

"..Oh." _That’s a poor lie and we both know it. But… I really can’t find it in myself to care._

The music blasted in the background and Elsa’s blue orbs trailed past the redhead, looking back at into her eyes, their hands still joined. "Care too-"

Anna was quick to hold up her free hand, heart sinking back down enough to allow more air through her throat. "I don't dance. I can't. Plus there's an awful lot of people here and I am very clumsy and I'd probably end up taking out half the dancers the moment I stood on the floor with them." Anna suppressed a small smile as she recalled the first dance she had attended, one of the history professors, Mr Weselton, had been very... Visual in his... own personal style. He had insisted he could teach her how to dance. She only wished someone had taught him first.. Thankfully she was saved. The smiled disappeared as her second dance partner passed her mind and her body tensed. _Him. No. I won't dance again with a stranger._ Elsa was patiently waiting to hear Anna out, having not taken the bait. _Damn. How can I put her down nicely..? Ah._ Anna motioned to her boots as she spoke. "I would most likely also end up crushing your feet in my clumpy boots."

Elsa laughed heartily. "Something practice would fix." _Well shit. You're just.. just.. too frickin’ sweet! Okay. Let's try a different route._

Anna raised their held hands and forced a strained smile."Elsa, there are so many other people here that would probably die at the chance to speak to you let alone dance."  _I feel my heart’s strange erratic dance is a will and testament to that fact._

"You flatter me but I know the same could be said of you." _Elsaaaa! You are way smoother than I would have pegged you for. Ugh._  

Anna huffed, her desperation to avoid humiliating herself with the blonde making her try to reason any way she could convince Elsa to give up on her request. "I'd be no fun; I just can't dance. Did I mention I can't dance? ‘Cause I'm not being modest here. I can't dance." _Oooh she's got that infuriating smile again! I'm going to lose to her at this rate._ Taking a half step back Anna pressed again. "There really are a lot of people here.. I should probably go."

The moment she tried to turn away delicate fingers wrapped tighter onto hers followed by a firm tug. Startled Anna watched as the blonde dragged her up into the middle of the sea of bodies she had spent so long fighting to get free of earlier. Confused Anna stood still as Elsa placed Anna's hand onto her side, grabbing the other to place on her shoulder. "Anna.. I didn't ask them to dance. I asked you."

Anna's face went to match her hair again. _God she is.. so charming. There should be a warning label for people like Elsa._ "I still can't dance Elsa and what if people are watching? They'll definitely be watching." Hans filtered across her mind's eye and Anna shivered, fear sinking her features.

Elsa gently smiled, moving her face near Anna's as she said sternly. "Let them. I want to dance with _you_ Anna, and I am not letting you go until you do."

Despite the growing anxiety Anna couldn't conceal a silly smile at the thought, gaining a playful smirk from the very perceptive blonde."Elsa..." 

"It'll be fine Anna. I've got you." Anna's mouth opened to protest more but she was silenced with a look as Elsa grabbed her cheek kindly."You're supposed to have fun with these things and you never let yourself do that. It's okay to have fun with other people Anna." 

"How would you know if I don't hang out at places like this or with other people for that matter?"

Anna's smile broadened at the blonde's inflamed cheeks. "W-well it's an easy observation. That's all."

Anna's smug smile stayed on her face. "Oh my.. Do I have a secret admirer?"

Elsa's eyes remained trained on the girl's shoulder as she spoke softly. "It's not much of a secret _now_ is it?" Anna's face fell in surprise and she blinked rapidly. _What? Seriously?_ It must have been written on her face. "Right now, all I am asking from you is a dance. I’m.. I'm not Hans, Anna," she flinched, trying to keep her mind from lingering too far away as Elsa ducked her head to catch Anna's saddened gaze. "We all know what he has done and I hate myself to this day for not doing something then. We all do. So.. Would you please just let me be here now? I won't let anything happen to you, I swear it."

Hesitance filtered the teal orbs as they kept shifting about the people surrounding them. "I don't think I can-" Elsa felt the redhead still slipping away and decided a bold attempt to recapture her secret crush.

Anna noted the daring smirk plastered on Elsa's lips, her body now flush against hers. "Don't you dare look back," Anna's eyes widened and Elsa smiled softly. "Just keep your eyes on me." The younger woman's face seemed to be taking a liking to its new found color as the two young women began twisting to the lively beat, Anna's prediction of toe crushing coming to life every few steps.

Her moves faltered as she kept bouncing her eyes between their feet and Elsa's face. "I told you this was a bad idea, I don't know what you were expecting but you won't be able to even dance.. Or walk.. Before we even make it through one song." Anna broke apart only to be jolted as Elsa paused, taking Anna's cap off her head and sliding her thick braid through the Skyrim logo-ed hat, and popped it onto her head.

The dazzling smile coupled with the personal item of hers on Elsa made Ann’s heart start to skip all over. "I told you already; I'm not letting you leave until I've my dance."

Anna watched the girl, a fire trailing all the way from her fingers to her toes before she let loose a low whistle. "You're holding back." Elsa's brow rose and she grinned, yanking the redhead back into her arms, placing a soft kiss on the freckled cheek of her companion. "E-Elsa, I still don't think this is such a g-great idea." _God get a hold of yourself. You only have a drop-dead, gorgeous, insistent woman practically tearing at you for your attention. Calm down! Be cool._ "Really, I saw some really fantastic dancers earlier. I bet I could find one for you. Or your friends maybe? You're kind Elsa but this wasn't the best idea. I don't want you to hate me by the end of this because you're not going to be able to wear those amazing shoes with a cast-"

Anna blinked, soft lips leaving hers. Elsa's eyes opened and she let out a warm breath, smiling as she said huskily. "Anna."

The redhead smiled stupidly back. "..Yeah?" The blonde's smile broke her face and Anna simply couldn't help relax as she matched it at full force. They shared a laugh and Elsa tugged Anna flush against her, keeping her hand on the small of Anna’s back for reassurance. Anna had given up on trying to run but had no reason at all to object.

Elsa held her gaze,replydripping with sass,"Shut up and dance with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You finished it? If you guessed this was kinda similar to my other story but slightly worse, you'd be right. Embarrassingly so on my part. This was written back...in 2014? And as you know... I FUCKING LOATHE EDITING. And since this was, at a time, misunderstood; I do not limit my hate to just the grammatical structure and placement. I HATE IT ALL. I'm sorry my flow is eh. I am. I am also still horribly humbled and shamed by how fucking alike this writing is to my most recent. Have I fallen to never rise again? *worlds smallest violin* Sigh. Fuck it. You sorry sods are likely to read this for the sheer dwindled amount of fics our fandom seems to have so hey, glad you're still reading and good on you for powering through the 'lower class' authors XD You're only mercy you'll get with me is I use spell-check.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _**Life's a bitch. And I'm this fandoms.**_


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **My wife is insatiable. She wanted a smut scene. So...**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **SMUT WARNING.**

Elsa hastily grabbed at Anna’s ass as she felt her back hit against the wall, neither paying any mind to the steady onslaught of rain, their lips too busy molding together feverishly. Anna shrugged her jacket off, letting it slide down, the moment her hands free her fingers sought Elsa’s blouse, rapidly unbuttoning and revealing more and more pale flesh. Elsa reached a hand up to grasp the back of Anna’s neck, dipping her head to sink her teeth in.

 

Groaning Anna shuddered against the blonde, slipping her hands inside the now fully opened shirt, snaking eager fingers under Elsa’s bra, eliciting a hitch in the elders’ voice as she whispered to Anna. The light above the backdoor of the roller rink flickered occasionally, the paint on the bricks chipped by years of weather. The women’s soft groans and pants were muted by the rain as it picked up, Anna sliding a hand inside of Elsa’s jeans, feeling her through her underwear in a tease.

 

Elsa released the redheads’ neck, their hazy gazes meeting before lips crashed back together, both now grinding against the other, their hands traveling yet again. Anna slipped her head near Elsa’s ear, nibbling it as she murmured something to her; the other woman giving a quick nod, her head leaned back against the brick, eyes shutting. They soon flew open and her moans grew louder as Anna slipped two fingers inside her, pressing her body hard into Elsa to keep her standing.

 

There was a faint noise of chatter and steps, the redhead quickly tossing her hand over Elsa’s mouth, her fingers still thrusting. The voices grew louder. Elsa dug her nails into Anna’s arm, her hips rocking down in rhythm with the thrust as they grew faster, too far gone to stop now. Anna rested her forehead onto the wall, her breath washing over on of Elsa’s now exposed shoulder, the shirt slipping faster with the combination of rain and their shared movements.

 

The voices reached their peak before drifting off again. Relieved and not wanted to leave Anna out, Elsa positioned a long leg between Anna’s, bending it onto the wall, grabbing Anna’s ass again and pulling her down onto her thigh. A heady mewl escaped the redheads lips and Elsa smiled, her own lips pressed to Anna’s neck, panting, and then biting her again. The jerk of Anna’s hips on her thigh sent different waves of pleasure to the women.

 

Anna started to grind on the given thigh, cursing under her breath, working her fingers to curl and her palm to brush Elsa’s clit at the same time. Elsa bit down harder, half to muffle her cries, half to increase Anna’s. It wasn’t much longer after and the blonde came, her body wracked with shivers that had zero to do with the chilling falling water that cascaded down their bodies. Elsa released Anna’s neck, taking deep breaths, letting the after-shock of her orgasm calm down.

 

Anna carefully slipped her fingers out, moving her head back to watch Elsa as she slowly brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them one at a time, finishing by slipping both in only to drag them out clean. Elsa’s blue eyes darkened more and she spun them around, still a little unsteady. Anna gripped Elsa’s arms and they went back to kissing heatedly. Elsa felt around Anna’s pants and undid the belt, unbuttoning and sliding her pants down to mid-thigh.

 

Elsa leaned back and urged Anna to take her top off, it catching on her head, both laughing before finally tugging it free. Cool lips traced freckled collarbone, down a tanned stomach, teeth catching underwear as Elsa slide to her knees, taking the panties with her. Anna’s hands snaked into the hair, still white as snow despite the dampness, and felt her hips jolt at the exploratory tongue. Hearing her named muttered in such a way drove Elsa to go further, sucking and swirling Anna’s clit around, using her hands to spread Anna’s legs more.

 

Anna bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed when Elsa’s tongue went inside her, unabashedly moving to match each stroke. The rain started to grow heavier, the sky growing darker by the minute, thunder rumbling loudly. The next roll of thunder covered Anna’s scream as she too came. Anna fixed her pants, rushing around to find and grab her shirt, tossing on her jacket and zipping it up.

 

Grabbing Elsa’s hand, the girls ran around the side of the building, Anna letting out a squeak at another roll of thunder. Anna saw her brother Kristoff standing near their car, an umbrella over his head as he typed furiously on his phone. They ran up to his side and he quickly hugged Anna, relief on his face turning to a scowl as he demanded to know where she had been and why she was so soaked.

 

It didn’t take long for him to notice not only was Elsa soaked… but Anna was _holding_ her shirt and.. Elsa had hers wide open. He was pretty sure there was a hickey on—Elsa pulled Anna’s hand toward her own car, Anna waving to Kristoff and apologizing, telling him she would be back tomorrow. Maybe.

 

Throwing his hands up in the air after his shouting after his sister did him no good, he climbed into his truck, torn between being annoyed at his sister.. and being overly happy for her. He opted for both and pulled out of the emptying parking lot, grumbling then laughing. Anna and Elsa shared a bright smile, Elsa holding the door open to her blue car, Anna slipping in as the blonde ran around and hoped in herself, wasting no time in starting up the car and cranking the heater. T

 

hey laced hands almost immediately after and Elsa tapped her free hand on the steering wheel in thought, glancing at the glowing, dripping, freckled dork.

 

“So… My place or yours?”

 

“Do you have a brother?”  


“No…?”  


“Definitely yours then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Finally decided to edit this thing. Kinda.**

**Author's Note:**

> **You finished it? If you guessed this was kinda similar to my other story but slightly worse, you'd be right. Embarrassingly so on my part. This was written back...in 2014? And as you know... I FUCKING LOATHE EDITING. And since this was, at a time, misunderstood; I do not limit my hate to just the grammatical structure and placement. I HATE IT ALL. I'm sorry my flow is eh. I am. I am also still horribly humbled and shamed by how fucking alike this writing is to my most recent. Have I fallen to never rise again? *worlds smallest violin* Sigh. Fuck it. You sorry sods are likely to read this for the sheer dwindled amount of fics our fandom seems to have so hey, glad you're still reading and good on you for powering through the 'lower class' authors XD You're only mercy you'll get with me is I use spell-check.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Life's a bitch. And I'm this fandoms._


End file.
